Revolution
by TheBeatFreak88
Summary: A human from Zoness is rescued by Star Fox and is taught the basics of being a mercenary. He becomes part of the team, and must confront the man who was really behind his planets destruction.Some changes to canon obviously, part one of a trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

Revolution

_Hello people, this is my first fic, so I would oblige reviews that critique my horrible work. Just please, don't be too harsh._

Mini Prologue

The early morning fog of Zoness gave the impression that the planet could actually be haunted. Yet once the fog cleared, its many rundown shacks and polluted waters gave the impression that it was another sea port town going through harsh times. Indeed, the planet did face it's harsh times. Crime rates were high, students were not being taught well, teenagers were able to sneak into bars, and the undersea drilling poisoned the once vast, beautiful ocean. Most people in the rest of the Lylat thought Zoness was just going to tear itself apart, and the once respectable human race would just die off.

Nobody could ever imagine how Zoness would actually meet its fate.

Chapter 1-

An electronic chirp disrupted the peaceful silence that fell around a young man's bedroom. He turned from under his bed covers and scorned at the buzzing clock. He shoved his face in his pillow and brought the covers over his head, lazily trying to dispel the sound without shutting it off. He groaned as he slammed his fist on the sleep mode switch and rolled out of his comfortable abode.

Sitting on the edge his small sized bed, he rubbed his eyes and scanned the grey wallpapered room. Shelves of old books, a tipped over school bag, and clothes were scattered across the floor. Two guitars lay in the corner; one cheap looking acoustic in horrid shape and a handcrafted electric hooked up to a cheap fifteen watt amplifier. The young man rummaged his fingers through his thick head of dark brown hair, grunting in disgust at the raining flakes of dandruff showering on to his lap.

_Well that's pleasant._

He got up from his bed and stretched out his thin body; yawning and scowling in discontent for being awoken abruptly. He exited his room and entered the bathroom down the hall of the second floor. He brushed his teeth and showered, returning back to his room to change. He slipped on a grey t-shirt and slightly loose fitting jeans and lazily combed his hair. Actually, all he did was use his fingers to straighten his lengthy hair out, which in the end still made his hair messy. He slipped on a pair of ancient "Chuck Taylor" shoes; footwear considered a relic brought in from a different galaxy. The young man did not believe that a simple pair shoes could have such history, but personally didn't care. He thought the shoes were comfortable, so he could care less if it really was a connection to a different galaxy.

He jogged down his steps and entered the kitchen, noticing that his house was, unsurprising to him, empty. He sighed as he flicked a little radio on. A bluesy rock song burst in the speaker, causing the young man, who was particularly fond of blues, to tap his feet. He opened his fridge and fished out a carton of milk, which he then used to drench a bowl of oat cereal. He sat down at his kitchen table, feeling like he was some sort of god or king just for listening to music and eating a bowl of tasteless cereal.

He closed his eyes and soaked in the moment, before a vibration in his pocket disrupted another moment of bliss. He cursed under his breath as he checked the text message marked "Jeff".

_Matt, wake the hell up. I booked us a show for 8:30 at the usual place, come up here ASAP._

Matthew let out a loud growling noise after shutting down his phone. He had already known about the show, which is why he woke up so damn early in the first place. He reopened, deciding to reply after all.

_ALREADY KNOW, DICKHEAD. DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME EVERY 3 FRIGGIN HOURS._

Matthew scrolled through his recent messages, noticing how Jeff texted him three times overnight about the show. The phone vibrated again and Matthew opened the reply.

_Whoa, settle down sparky. Anyway, you know that lass you like? The flat brunette with the dark lipstick? She's here. _

Matthew closed the phone. He didn't want to feel juvenile and freak out that a girl he fancied would be in the crowd, but he couldn't help it. He leaned his head back against the wall and cursed his luck.

_This is going to be a great friggin' day._

Matthew sighed and ran upstairs to his room. He quickly collected his electric guitar and packed it in its case. He returned downstairs and grabbed his coat, racing out the door without putting it on. He ran down his street, the freezing cold weather not slowing him down. A bus pulled in from around the corner, and he was barely able to get there in enough time for the driver to open his door.

The bus dropped him off shortly after in front of a crummy café named 'The pit.'

_Sounds more like a bar name. That must be great for marketing._

Matthew entered the café noticed that it had been cleaned up quite significantly since he last performed there. The hardwood floors were shined, the tables seemed clean and there were actually a good amount of patrons that came to support the band. Matthew scanned the crowd, looked for the girl described by Jeff.

He found her, but when he did, his heart sank. She was at a table with another guy, and they were practically all over each other. Matthew rolled his eyes and walked up to the stage, where the other three members of the band were prepping.

"There you are," a sarcastic looking teen his age walked towards him, his hair was treated heavily with gel. Jeff had always been known to imitate every new or trending rock star look.

"Yeah, you going to remind me again?" Matthew replied slyly, his scuose filtered voice shaky from the cold.

"Well don't just stand there," Jeff snapped, pulling his guitar strap over his head. "We go on in five."

Matthew walked over to the drum set, where the drummer, Chris was prepping.

"You ever going to show up on time for a gig, Matt?" Chris said while playing a slow bluesy beat.

Matthew unpacked his guitar and plugged It into the café's crummy amplifier. "Who said I was late? The show starts in a few minutes."

Matthew pulled his guitar over his head and stared back down at the brunette girl he had spent three years of his high school life drooling over.

_Seems like her boyfriends drooling all over her, quite literally, _He thought. At this time, she was embraced with the guy she was with, and the guy basically attacked her with slobbery kisses. Matthew puzzled himself, either he was aiming too high to get the girl, or he was aiming for the lowest of the low.

"Nawww..." Jeff put his arm and Matthew's shoulder and shook his head. "If that isn't the most precious thing I've seen. He's practically raping her now. That is NOT a natural way to caress."

Matthew pushed Jeff away and sighed. "I'm starting to realize I might not have been chasing the right girl. I really need to rethink my standards."

Jeff chuckled and shook his head. "Hell, who needs standards? Just go for anybody that gives you the slightest bit of interest."

Jeff checked his watch and raised his eyebrows. "Eight-thirty-four. Who's late now, eh?"

Jeff took the microphone stand and tapped his fingers against the mic to create an attention gathering noise. The crowd groaned at the loud noise and fell silent.

"Now that I've garnered all your precious attention, I believe it's time to start the show." A few claps echoed throughout the café.

"Thank you. Now, let us introduce ourselves. To my right, we have our lead guitarist, Matthew Hampton."

A few claps rang out and Matthew nodded his head in thanks.

"Behind me, we got our spaz of a drummer, Chris Tarduci."

Chris played a little drum roll and raised his sticks in the air.

"To my left, we have the polar opposite of what a bassist usual is, Craig Gardner."

The bassist played a funky rift, trying to display the charisma most bassist lack.

"And then you have me, the ringleader of this fantastic bunch of lads. Jeffery Donald Williamson esquire. Rhythm guitarist and overall _fantastic_ personality."

Jeff turned to Matthew and rolled his eyes.

"And we, of course, form _Revolution,_ the band that your children's children will be trying to emulate."

The crowd laughed, as Jeff's voice was getting more and more sarcastic as his speech went on.

"So enough larking about, boasting about how great we are, lets actually get on with the show, shall we?" Jeff shot his left arm to the side, his index finger pointed straight at Craig.

"Count us in Craigy!"

_One,two,three FOUR!_

_Quick little authors note- If you want any kind of idea of how the performance would sound, I suggest you look up on youtube "I saw her standing there live at the BBC". Yeah, I'm a Beatles fan._

The band played a foot stomping rock song with a good beat and bass line. Matthew was given a solo near the halfway mark of the song, which he nailed perfectly. When the song was finished, a few cheers erupted from the crowd. The band gave a mocking bow and began to tune for the next song.

Out of nowhere, a loud explosion was heard and the roof of the cafe was decimated. Matthew ducked from the raining debris and stared at the gap in a mix of fear and confusion. The patrons screamed, jetting out from their seats and escaping the emerald beams of light that started destroy the tables and bar. A laser hit the stage, creating a shock wave that launched the band from the obliterated pile of wood and destroyed instruments.

Matthew landed head first onto the wooden floor below, his consciousness slipping away.

_So that's chapter one. Again, this is my first fic, so please review anything I should change._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Matthew's eyes slowly fluttered open, staring out the fiery gap that was once the roof of the cafe. He saw black blurs fly through the sky, the attack fighters that had caused all the damage. He could hear in the distance more explosions and people screaming. He struggled to roll on to his stomach and he tried with the rest of his strength to lift himself off the destroyed floor, but it was to no avail as he slumped forward face first.

Matthew turned back to his side and saw blood drip from an open wound on his forehead, landing on his dirtied jeans.

_And that's just pleasant as well._

Matthew's eyes began to clear up, the glowing blurs in the café turning into real fires. He gazed around the rest of the demolished bar, seeing the corpses of those unfortunate to not have escaped in time. He slowly turned his head to the right, and saw a figure down the other side of the café trying to resuscitate a corpse. Matthew could tell he was getting frustrated, which could only mean he was failing. The figure pounded his fist on the chest of the man he was trying desperately to revive and cursed out loud. Matthew recognized the voice and raised his feeble arm towards the figure.

"Jeff!"

Jeff turned around and saw Matthew's tenuous position. He ran towards his wounded friend and knelt beside him, a gasping in horror at the deep gash on Matthew's head.

"Matt! Holy sh- your head!" Jeff dragged his friend away from the fires that were closing in and rested him against what was left of the stage. Matthew groaned as more blood dripped onto his lap. Jeff was bouncing from one place to another, trying to find something to stop the bleeding. He found a mug cleaning rag next to the rubble that was once the drink counter, and began to tie it around Matthew's head.

"Highly doubt this is very sanitary, but it'll have to do." Jeff snorted, trying to keep his cool.

"Where are the others?" Matthew managed to cough out.

Jeff sighed and shook his head. Matthew got the message and choked.

"I was trying to wake Chris up over there," Jeff pointed towards the corpse he was trying to revive earlier. "I have no idea where Craig is. He could be under all that rubble, for all we know…"

"Maybe he got out…" Matthew said, trying to spark some kind of optimism.

"Even if he did, he probably couldn't have lasted long out there." Jeff got up and stared at the sky through the gap in the ceiling. The green sky was tinted gray with smoke and ash, and the rocketing attack ships firing there lasers didn't help make it seem anymore pleasant. Jeff turned around from the sight, shaking with fear. His trademark sarcastic facial expression turned to one of hopeless fear, like a lost puppy.

"What should we do, Jeff?" Matthew groaned, his optimism fading away at seeing Jeff's lost expression. Jeff slowly shook his head; no words could describe how he felt. He started to pace nervously, thoughts racing through his head. He knew they couldn't try to make a break down the street, realizing they would be gunned down the moment they go outside. He knew that the raging fires in the café would engulf them anytime soon, if of course the café isn't bombarded with laser fire before that.

"I have no clue." Jeff said, his voice crackling with fear. "We can't make a run for it, but we're no better just sitting here with our thumbs up our ass."

Matthew groaned again, starting to become overwhelmed with the fact that he would better meet his end soon. His thoughts shot back to his aunt and uncle, whom were at work in the docks when he left that morning. He wondered if they managed to escape the attack, finding some kind of safety during the blitz. They were his only remaining family, and he wouldn't know what to do if they were lost.

His mind shifted back to his current situation, making him sit up with a stern face, trying to calm himself down.

_To retrospect, if we go out, we die. If we stay here, we die. Decisions, decisions…._

Another loud explosion was heard from down the street and sweat started to pour from the wounded young man. A batch of dust fell on Matthew's head, causing him to stare upward at the remaining ceiling. The dust continued to pour at a more rapid pace, and small slabs of concrete started to rain down near his position. Matthew yelped and tried desperately to crawl away from his resting spot.

"Matt!" Jeff ran over to his struggling friend and pulled him away from the raining debris. The rest of the café started to rumble, driving Jeff to panic more.

"SHIT!" Jeff screamed, grabbing Matthew's arm and placing it on his shoulder, supporting him.

"We need to get the hell out of here!"

Jeff led Matthew through the front door just as the café's roof collapsed. A sigh of relief came from both of them. Matthew gazed in horror at the war-torn streets. They were covered in crevices and small craters, filled with destroyed cars and corpses. Most of the buildings suffered a similar fate as the café. Luckily, it seems as though the passing ships in the air couldn't see them resting against the destroyed building.

Jeff was quivering profusely; sweat dripping down from his greasy hair. He slowly turned his head at Matthew, who was no better. "Matt, I really don't want to sound clichéd, but I think my life just flashed before my eyes…"

Matthew didn't say anything, still not comprehending what was happening. His heart raced, yet his expression was one of apathy. It was some strange mixture of both bliss and panic that had taken over his body, making him crack a shaky smile.

_I think I'm going mad…._

"Matt!"

A squad of three fighters started to fire around the two men, their shots missing them and hitting the ruins of the café.

"SHIT! Not this again!" Jeff grabbed Matthew's shoulder and began to lead him down the torn street. Matthew was still in a trance as they barely managed to avoid another strafing run from the ships. "SNAP OUT OF IT!"

A laser bolt struck the street only a few feet from where they were running; the shockwave that was created sent both of them in opposite directions. Matthew hit the asphalt hard, doing more damage to his injured head. He tried to push himself onward, but the damage was done. His vision was becoming impaired, he struggled to even crawl, and a loud ringing noise entered his mind. But still, he pushed on, dragging himself towards a body that was turned face first on the ground. With tears in his eyes, Matthew turned the body over.

Jeff's face was covered in dirt from the gravel he had met. His eyes were open, his pupils wide. His mouth hung ajar, blood dripping from his lower lip. A severe open wound on his head is what seemed to have did him in. Matthew tried to shake his friend back to life, but he knew it was no use. More tears rolled down his eyes as he stood up, his mind going blank. He wobbled slowly down the street, reaching the docks. He saw a giant crane floating in the dark green polluted waters of his battered planet. It sunk back to the deep end of the waters, causing Matthew to panic.

Matthew tried to gather speed in his feeble wobble towards the end of the docks, hoping that this submarine was friendly and able to lead him to some kind of safety. He reached the end of the pier, his vision still blurred and the ringing still clouding his mind. The submarine emerged, stunning Matthew and causing him to fall over in shock. The crane was dangling a large piece of metal covered in the waste of the oceans, giving it a horrible stench. Matthew tried to compose himself as he saw the porthole of the submarine open, a figure climbing overboard. The figure walked closer to him, and as he got closer, Matthew realized that it wasn't human.

The figure raised its boots over the downed humans head, and brought it back down across his face, knocking him unconscious.

_Two straight chapters of Matthew being knocked out? Way to be consistent Brett! _

_Anyway, this chapter was hell for me, and will probably see some major editing in the near future. Again, this is my first piece of writing EVER, so please keep the criticism constructive. Thanks for reading! Chapter 3 will be up in a few days. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note- Each chapter will be up within a week or so, just so you know. I'm having slight writers block these days, and my writings becoming quite rushed, so please bear with me._

_Also, I know chapters are short. Like, really short. Again, I'm a beginning writer, so please bear with me. I feel maybe between 1-2 thousand words are good for a first timer, but you can correct me if I'm wrong. If you find a weakness in my writing or a major problem with the story, please, you are NOT going to offend me, feel free to message me about it. I need ALLLLL the help I can get, so your constructive criticism is something I will treasure. All the troubles I'm having are listed in my Bio, so check it out and maybe you can help address my issues. Anyway, enjoy Chapter 3, 4 will be up in a week or so._

The _Great Fox_, the immense warship that the renowned mercenary squadron _Star Fox_ called home, was hovering peacefully in the orbit of Aquas. In the command bridge, a vulpine with light red fur was relaxing in his command chair. He was bathing in the bliss of victory, still happy that the Blue-Marine, the team's prototype submarine, held up well in his last mission. His moment of ecstasy was cut short when the ships communications computer started to ring, signifying a new transmission was picked up. The vulpine growled in annoyance as he bent over to answer the message. He flipped the switch to listen to the message, but instead of words coming through the speaker or the common hologram, a series of strange symbols and numbers appeared on the computers monitor.

"Hey Slip," the vulpine said, staring over the monitor to see a sleeping toad at the ship's radar booth. The vulpine rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"SLIPPY!" The toad snorted and shifted his position in his chair. The vulpine grunted in frustration and shoved his hand in his coat pocket, pulling out a coin. He blindly tossed the coin at the sleeping toad, hitting him right between his resting eyes. Slippy jolted awake and quickly stared at the vulpine; rubbing the area where he was hit.

"What was that for, Fox?" He snarled, making the vulpine chuckle.

"For one thing, Slip, you're sleeping on the job, and another thing, we've got this weird code thingie on the computer." Fox chuckled, motioning Slippy to check out the communications computer. Slippy waddled over to the computer, fixating himself at the symbols. He whispered to himself as he read the alien writing.

"It's in English," Slippy said, turning to Fox. Fox looked perplexed as he scanned the writing again.

"English? Never heard of it."

Slippy rolled his eyes and nearly slapped Fox."It's a wonder you were on the honor roll, Fox, it really is." He turned his attention back to the monitor, trying to decipher the writing. "I suppose I should lecture you on something you should have learnt in third grade. English is a language developed millions of years ago in a galaxy far away from the Lylat." Slippy looked at Fox very-matter-of-factly."It was brought over to the Lylat centuries ago when the humans migrated here. Of course, humans are pretty secluded, so this message has to originate from…."

"Zoness." Fox completed his sentence. "Is there any way we can decipher it?"

"Well, we can try to use the computer, but I don't think it can translate something so old and alien…" Slippy rubbed his head, trying to think of an alternative. "I know _some _English, because I have happened to have read some of an old English dictionary back during the academy days, but I doubt I remember a whole lot."

Fox leaned over and punched in commands on the computer to translate the alien language, but the computer failed to comply. Fox shook his head as he took his seat. "I'm kinda curious on what it has to say, I mean it's a pretty short message, so it must be urgent." Fox shook his head as he stared intently back at the writing. "Think ROB can read it?"

"Doubt it. If the computer can't read it, it's unlikely ROB can." Slippy stared back at the strange words and letters, trying to remember what he had read a few years back. "I think this right here means 'attack' and I remember this is how humans spell Zoness…"

"So we've established that it's from Zoness. And if that right there means attack, it's either a threat or a plea for help." Fox leaned over the monitor and fixated on the robot initiating commands at the ships navigation computer. "Hey ROB, c'mere."

ROB slowly made his way to where Fox and Slippy were. Fox pointed at the strange letters that plagued the monitor. "Does your internal computer know how to translate English, ROB?"

"My internal deciphering module has no limits." The robot said as his index finger's metal plating pulled back to reveal a USB. He plugged his finger into the computer and processed the message. "Deciphering complete. Uploading translation."

The language on The monitor changed from English to standard Lylatian, making Fox turn to Slippy with an "I told you so" look on his face. Slippy rolled his eyes as he read the message aloud.

"Attention all Lylatian ships in the vicinity of planet Zoness; We are under attack by an unknown force using battle issued space fighters. We have lost our main city as well as many of the neighboring communities. I fear the destruction of the human race is at hand. Please, our entire army has been eliminated, and the capitol building is now currently under fire. Listen to our plea, as it is now currently our last stand."

"Yeesh!" Fox jumped from his seat as he read the message over. "Looks like Andross isn't leaving anyone alone."

He left the command center and entered the living quarters, where an aged rabbit and lanky avian were playing cards. "Peppy, Falco!"

The rabbit nearly fell out of his seat in surprise at the nervous vulpine's yelling.

"S'matter, Fox? Are we under attack or somethin'?" Peppy said, folding his cards on the table. Falco reached over the card table and pulled the chips towards his side, not paying attention to Fox's yell.

"We got a distress signal from Zoness; it's under attack by Andross!"

Falco grunted as he counted his chips. "So I guess it's time to go play hero again and save some backwards alien civilization?"

"Zoness is still a planet," Fox assured Falco. "It may not be much, but Andross is hungry for any kind of land. My guess is he's trying to set up some kind of base, since it's a pretty out of the way planet."

Peppy got up from his seat and headed towards the command center, Fox and Falco behind him. He read the message on the communications monitor and rubbed his whiskers. "Damn….I know we don't have much contact with humans, but it still hurts to see them suffer."

"If I remember correctly," Slippy added, "Zoness is supposed to have a plethora of undersea deposit's that contain the basic metals like cobalt, zinc, gold, and copper, so the Venomians could be taking over these mines. Venom's seas are probably nearly drained of these materials because of mass production, so this could be a valid reason for taking over Zoness,"

"That's actually a good point, Slip," Fox said with an impressed look, acknowledging Slippy's high intellect which made him graduate the top of his high school class. "ROB, set course for Zoness. We need to take these guys down before they can set up shop."

"Affirmative. Estimated time of arrival is twelve hours." The robot replied, punching in the coordinates on the ships navigation computer.

"Alright guys," Fox said, turning back to his squad. "Twelve hours. Seems like we've got our work cut out for us, so I'm gonna contact the Cornerian army for this one. Get some rest, it's gonna be bumpy."

Fox dismissed the team and they left for their quarters. Fox stayed behind and sent a typed message out to a nearby Cornerian patrol ship, asking for assistance against Zoness. After the message was sent, Fox went over the distress transmission again. He couldn't help but feel pity for the humans.

Authors note- _Well there you have it, Star Fox has finally been involved in this story. Sorry if it seems rushed, because now it is becoming rushed. Again, PLEASE give me hints or ideas if you find something wrong with it. The main problem I'm having is details, and I'd appreciate anyone to give me help with the right kind of details. Thanks for viewing, Chapter 4 will be up soon._


End file.
